Lego Batman 4: Marvel vs. DC
A crossover between Lego Batman & Marvel. Plot Several months after the events of Lego Marvel Super Heroes, Baron Zemo takes back HYDRA from the Red Skull. Zemo immediately has his men steal the Tesseract from S.H.I.E.L.D. Meanwhile in Gotham City, Batman & Robin track down Clayface in the Ace Chemicals Processsing Plant, however HYDRA is also there - after the chemicals used for Joker's laughing gas. Of course Batman & Robin defeat Clayface, but HYDRA manages to secure key chemicals to Taskmaster. And where is Captain America during HYDRA's raid on Ace Chemicals? Teaming up with Iron Man & Spider-Man to take down the Sinister Six (Doctor Octopus, Rhino, Electro, Vulture, Sandman, and Lizard). The Six have attacked the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier, working for A.I.M. Turns out the attack was a distraction so HYDRA can aquire the Tesseract. On the Watchtower, the Justice League question what HYDRA was doing in Gotham, but have to respond to the Secret Society of Super Villains (Gorilla Grodd, Giganta, Black Manta, Metallo, Black Spider, and Sportsmaster) breaking into S.T.A.R. Labs. Meanwhile in Arkham Asylum, Green Goblin, Venom, Sabretooth, and Abomination break out Joker & Lex Luthor, with Abomination throwing Brainiac miles from Gotham City. The 6 then infiltrate Blackgate Penitentiary to recruit Catwoman & Bane. Meanwhile, again, Wolverine, Deadpool, and Hulk are sent by S.H.I.E.L.D. to the Baxter Building which is under attack from a HYDRA squad led by Grim Reaper. This time HYDRA's after some of Mister Fantastic's technology. Batman & Robin later go to Latveria to find the country attacked by HYDRA, led by Deathstroke & Deadshot. After going through the castle-under-siege, they come across Deadpool & Captain America fighting the attacking HYDRA agents. They find Deathstroke about to kill Doctor Doom, but stop him. The 4 superheroes find Deadshot sending files on Doombot armor & weapons to Baron Zemo, and capture him, but the information is received to HYDRA Command before Batman can stop the download. While inside a hideout in New York City, Lex Luthor & Green Goblin go over everything HYDRA has got their hands, and discover HYDRA's building some sort of doomsday weapon. Not wanting to end up in the second-class minority, he has the supervillains present gather LexCorp tech to build something that can take down HYDRA's weapon. He starts with having Bane & Abomination distract the Metropolis police while Catwoman & Sabretooth infiltarte the facility, with all the security codes, to gather the technology that created the Amazo android. However, they find Parasite there and accidentally awaken said android. After defaeting Amazo, the two retreat with Abomination and Bane back to the hideout. Meanwhile, HYDRA breaks out the Sinister Six & Secret Scoiety. Baron Zemo has Electro & Sandman go with Mr. Freeze & Heat Wave to infiltrate OsCorp to steal Doctor Octopus's blueprints for his robot arms (Zemo has Doc Ock stay behind as he doesn't want to risk inadvertantly revealing his plans). Batman, Robin, and Flash investigate with Hawkeye (sent by S.H.I.E.L.D.). However upon entering, the squad of elemental supervillains take down Robin & Hawkeye before Spider-Man & Black Widow show up. The 4 haroes defeat the 4 supervillains, but it's too late as Mr. Freeze manages to transfer the Robot Arm specs to HYDRA. Green Goblin arrives to find the 4 supervillains, the heroes having left with Hawkeye & Robin. With Black Manta, he is sent to Atlantis to retrieve DNA from Starro (hiring King Shark for muscle. Aquaman decides to return to Atlantis to save it, bringing Green Lantern for support (who shields himself from suffocating using his ring). They manage to defeat King Shark, but Black Manta gets away with the DNA samples. Black Manta then destroys the facility that Starro was being kept in to finish off his nemesis. While Green Lantern's ring protects him and Aquamam, Starro is killed. Aquaman goes after Black Manta while Lantern drops off Shark at Belle Reve. In Metropolis, a portal opens and out comes Laufey and an army of Frost Giants come through and attack the city. Superman, Thor, and Wonder Woman respond and manage to make their way to Laufey and drive him back through the portal. Thor wonders where the portal comes from - and realizing the increased amount of supervillain attacks, Superman decides that the heroes should work together to discover what is going on. Meanwhile, with the Supervillain team, Luthor decides to use a Spinosaurus as the design for his weapon against HYDRA. Joker gets the idea bring back a real one from the Savage Lands, taking Sabretooth & Bane with him. While there, they find HYDRA collecting DNA samples of various dinosaurs. Amidst the resulting fight, Joker releases every single captive dinosaur, including Devil Dinosaur. The trio manage to escape with Sabretooth putting a starightjacket on Joker. In the intervening time, another HYDRA platoon is sent to the Big House for seemingly no reason. This time the hired supervillains were Rhino, Lizard (desperate for a cure for his condition due to his reduced intelligence), and Scorpion. As per the villains' motifs, the sent heroes were Batman, Wolverine, and Spider-Man. Defeating the villains, HYDRA meanwhile broke out fellow agent Crossbones. Upon Batman returning to the Batcave to meet up with Robin (Spider-Man deciding to come along), the duo find the cave under attack by yet another group of HYDRA agents, and the hired supervillain leading the attack turning out to be Carnage. In another section of the Batcave, Lex Luthor has sent Joker, Catwoman, and Bane to steal intel for several of Batman's vehicles from the Batcomputer. The trio discover that Venom snuck along with them simply because "he sensed something". After getting the intel they need for Luthor, the squad heads back to their hiding spot. However, the Venom symbiote urges Brock to leap through a wall... conveniently into Carange (who has held the heroes captive). Joker decides to head to their base anyway. After Carnage knocks out Venom, only for Spider-Man to kick him while web-swinging. Joker, Bane, and Catwoman are soon caught as well (getting lost in the cave because of Joker). One interrogation later, S.H.I.E.L.D. in turn storms Luthor's hideout. To ensure his victory, Zemo sends HYDRA platoons to eliminate the heroes at their HQs. Taskmaster was sent to attack Avengers Mansion; while Solomon Grundy, Professor Zoom, Captain Cold, and Heat Wave are sent to the Hall of Justice, Doctor Octopus & A.I.M. to Stark Tower, and Mastermind to Xavier's Institute for Higher Learning (mind controlling the X-Men present with the exceptions of Professor X & Beast). With the heroes and villains together, a plan is put together to storm HYDRA's headquarters. Once inside, they find out that Baron Zemo is still in charge. Zemo reveals that his plan to create a cannon, with bombs that contain a gas that makes people completely susceptible to suggestion. The blueprints Doc Ock's arms were weaponry for new HYDRA androids. So yeah, you probably know where is is gonna go when it comes to superheroes. After Zemo's defeat, the supervillains escape, and the heroes part on good terms. Characters see full information here blue = DC red = Marvel Levels Story Levels Voice Actors *Adam Baldwin - Parasite *Adam Copeland - Atom Smasher *Adrienne Mishler - Starfire *Alan Tudyk - Green Arrow *Alistair Abell - Nathan Garrett *Andrew kishino - Juggernaut *Andy Richter - Chronos *Arnold Vosloo - Black Adam *Bill Fagerbakke - Big Bear, Hydro-Man, Lead *Billy West - Skeets *Brian Bloom - Black Mask, Daredevil, Iron *Bruce Weitz - Bruno Mannheim *Bumper Robinson - James Rhodes *C. C. H. Pounder - Amanda Waller *C. Thomas Howell - Professor Zoom *Carl Lumby - Martian Manhunter *Carlos Alazraqui - Reptil *Charlie Adler - 3-D Man, Abner Al Mackenzie, Wonder Man *Charlie Schlatter - Robin *Chris Cox - Dan Garrett, Hawkeye *Chrsitopher B. Duncan - Luke Cage *Christopher Corey Smith - Killer Moth *Clancy Brown - Lex Luthor, Rhino *Clark Gregg - Phil Coulson *Corey Burton - Alan Scott, Mercury, Will Magnus *Crispin Freeman - Agent Venom, Scott Lang *Danielle Nicolet - Maria Hill, Storm *Dave Boat - Carnage, Thing, Venom *Dave Fennoy - Lucius Fox *David Kaye - Apocalypse *David Lander - Ch'p *David Sobolov - Black Beetle, Blackheart, Crossbones, Doombot V-Series, Electro *Deborah Strang - Aunt May *Dee Bradley Baker - Animal-Vegetable-Mineral Man, Baron Blood, Brain, Brainiac, Chemo, Curtis Connors, Dove, Man-Bat, Mister Fantastic, Tin, Ultra-Humanite *Donal Gibson - Captain Boomerang *Ely Henry - Calculator *Emerson Brooks - Bishop *Enn Reitel - Laufey *Eric Loomis - Iron Man *Eric Lopez - Jaime Reyes *Erica Lutrell - Cheetah, Giganta *Farrah Forke - Big Barda *Frank Welker - Lava Lord, Moon-Boy, Stegron *Fred Tatasciore - Attuma, Bane, Beast, Cable, Clayface, Doctor Doom, Hulk, Mephisto, Thunderball, Zabu *Gabriel Mann - Bruce Banner *Gaius Charles - Luke Fox *Gary Anthony Sturgis - Bronze Tiger *George Eads - Captain Atom *Giancarlo Esposito - Black Spider *Gilbert Goddifried - Mr. Mxyzptlk *Glenn Hoffman - Al Pratt *Glenn Steinbaum - Chameleon *Greg Ellis - Hawk *Gregg Berger - Mysterio *Grey DeLisle - Beautiful Dreamer, Bleez, Catwoman *Hynden Walch - Argent, Blackfire, Platinum *Ike Amandi - Atrocitus *Isaac C. Singleton, Jr. - Thanos *James Arnold Taylor - Big Man, Blastaar, Professor X *James C. Mathis III - Bulldozer, T'Challa *James Horan - Doctor Strange *James Patrick Stewart - Avalanche *Jason Flemyng - Azazel *Jason Marsden - Firefly *Jason Spisak - Justin Hammer *JB Blanc - Arkillo, Batroc the Leaper, Captain Britain, David Zavimbe, Penguin, Swamp-Thing, Wrecker *Jeff Bennett - Abra Kadabra, Red Tornado *Jensen Ackles - Red Hood *Jennifer Hale - Jean Grey *Jeremy Ratchford - Banshee *J.G. Hertzler - DC Ares, Deathstroke, *JJ Feild - Union Jack *Jim Cummings - Boomerang, Kraven the Hunter *Jim Piddock - Calendar Man *Jim Ward - Baron von Strucker, Dane Whitman *John C. McGinley - Ray Palmer *John DiMaggio - Brother Blood, King Shark, Sandman *John Eric Bentley - Nick Fury *Josh Keaton - Hal Jordan, Nightwing, Shazam, Spider-Man *Josh Meyer - Beast Boy *Kate Higgins - Scarlet Witch *Keith Szarabaijka - Mr. Freeze *Kelly Hu - Cheshire *Kevin Conroy - Commander Steel *Kevin Michael Richardson - Blood Brothers, Doctor Fate, Kilowog *Kevin Sorbo - Ka-Zar *Khary Payton - Aqualad, Azrael, Black Manta, Brick *Kimberly Brooks - Batgirl, Shuri *Kirk Thornton - Adam Warlock, Magus *Lance Henrikson - Grim Reaper *Laura Bailey - Blink, Pepper Potts, Wonder Woman *Lex Lang - Atomic Skull, Blue Devil, Captain Cold, Gold, Heat Wave, Metallo *Liam O'Brien - Angel, Black Hand, Captain Nazi, Chemistro, Nightcrawler *Loren Lester - Iron Fist *María Canals Barrera - Hawkgirl *Martin Landau - Scorpion *Mark C. Hanson - Abner Jenkins *Mark Hamill - Hobgoblin, Joker, Solomon Grundy *Mark Hildreth - Quicksilver *Mark Lindsay Chapman - Anton Arcane *Mary Elizabeth McGlynn - Abigail Brand *Masasa Moyo - Bumblebee *Michael Ironside - Darkseid *Michael Rosenbaum - Arkkis Chummuck, Deadshot, Flash *Michael Trucco - Adam Strange *Mitchell Ryan - Highfather *Morena Baccarin - Black Canary *Nicholle Tom - Supergirl *Nick Chinlun - Sportsmaster *Nick Zano - Citizen Steel *Nolan North - Balder the Brave, High-Tech, Cyclops, Deadpool, Johnny Blaze, Magneto, Piledriver, Scarecrow, Tombstone, Vulture *Ogie Banks - Black Lightning *Paul Reubens - Bat-Mite *Peter Jessop - Vision *Peter MacNicol - Amazo *Phil LaMarr - Aquaman, Blade, Bolivar Trask, Bushmaster *Phil Morris - Angle Man, Vandal Savage *Philip Proctor - Baron Mordo *PJ Byrne - Ronnie Raymond *Powers Boothe - Gorilla Grodd *Richard McGonagle - Abin Sur, Chief *Rick D. Wasserman - Absorbing Man, Shocker, Thor *Robert Ochoa - Billy Batson *Robin Atkin Downes - Abomination, Alfred Pennyworth, Annihilus, Arnim Zola, Baron Zemo, Manchester Black *Roger Craig Smith - Captain America, Human Torch, Mar-Vell, Mister Miracle, Ocean Master, Riddler *Roger Rose - Genis-Vell *Peter Lurie - Bullseye *Peter Renaday - Namor *Sam Riegel - Ambush Bug, Mark Moonrider *Seth Green - A-Bomb *Stephanie Lemelin - Artemis *Stephen Stanton - Blob *Steven Blum - Amon Sur, Devil Dinosaur, Green Goblin, Killer Croc, Lizard, Red Skull, Sauron, Taskmaster *Steven Weber - The Beyonder *Tara Strong - Harley Quinn, Monica Rambeau, Poison Ivy, Wasp *Thomas F. Wilson - Catman *Tom Everett Scott - Booster Gold *Tom Kane - Ultron *Tom Kenny - Chaselon, Doctor Octopus *Townsend Coleman - Mad Hatter *Travis Willingham - Bizarro, Hawkman, Kingpin, Mastermind, Sabretooth, Superman *Trevor Devall - Marvel Ares, Black Bolt *Tricia Helfer - Black Cat *Troy Baker - Batman, Batzarro, Blizzard, Doombots, Eric O'Grady, Loki, Sinestro, Two-Face, Whirlwind *Vanessa Marshall - Anaconda, Black Widow, Janice Lincoln, Ophelia Sarkissian *Victor Garber - Martin Stein *Wallace Langham - Anarky *Wally Wingert - Henry Pym, M.O.D.O.K. *"Weird Al" Yankovic - Animal Man *Will Wheaton - Ted Kord *Yuri Lowenthal - Iceman *Yvonne Strahovski - Batwoman Category:Lego Games Category:DC Category:Marvel Category:Marvel Games Category:Marvel vs DC Category:Action Adventure Games Category:Rated E10+ Games Category:Free-Roam Games Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Games Category:Wii U Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Lego (series)